


what a sci-ght

by cuddlesjm



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, dystopian kinda, life threatening incident mentioned, sort of cyborg?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesjm/pseuds/cuddlesjm
Summary: Jaemin is forced to rely on a technologically advanced watch to survive after a huge incident and it's okay. It really is. Until the watch begins to glitch and it turns Jaemin's clean cut world into a disaster.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	what a sci-ght

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sincerelyjeno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/gifts).



> hi! this short intro chapter is dedicated to my very best friend, ri. the jeno to my jaemin <3 i love you so much baby you are amazing! i hope you all enjoy this and please do not pay mind to the medical terms and stuff, i have stretched my very limited knowledge on these things too far and made them my own sorry!!

It starts like fire, burning under his skin and lighting him to life, then its electricity buzzing in his veins. It builds and builds until it's pulsing through every inch of his body, becoming one with his heartbeat and replacing everything old for new.

Jaemin looks down at the watch that sits on his wrist, he thinks it catches the light in a strange way. Jaemin wonders if it is only his mind playing tricks on him. 

“So what? I’m a cyborg now?” Jaemin jumps up onto the table. 

Hendery watches him carefully, analyzing his every movement with a frown. He pushes shiny, important looking metallic devices as far away as he can from Jaemin. It’s probably for the best considering Jaemin’s uncanny ability to break anything within a 5 foot radius. 

“Technically speaking, yes you are a cyborg but the definition sort of blurs lines. It’s a grey space really. By definition you are considered a cyborg because your way of living is enhanced by the tech that is now a part of you but so is someone who’s had an artificial heart transplant,” Hendery takes Jaemin’s wrist and clicks something on the watch. Jaemin feels a surge of electricity surge through him and his fingers twitch in response.”Although, if you’re asking in terms of your comic book antihero cyborgs because you think you’ll suddenly have super strength or something like that just because you’re part tech now, then no. No you’re not a cyborg.”

“A simple no would’ve sufficed,” Jaemin huffs, he jumps off the table and heads over to a display near the entrance.

Hendery hurries after him, once again wary of the Jaemin Principle but also conscious and understanding of the fact that Jaemin was curious by nature. Hendery likes that most about Jaemin. As a science nerd, he truly appreciates his curious tendencies so he lets Jaemin run around picking things up and trading them within the second for the next shiny thing.

“I didn’t say you’re not a cyborg. It just depends on your definition, whether you are or not,” Hendery has a way of saying things that convinces Jaemin he’s being treated like a 5 year old. Jaemin is sure it’s unintentional but Hendery really has a knack for making him feel like he’s got dust for brain matter.

“What’s the use if I’m not one of those cool, strong cyborgs?” Jaemin pouts at Hendery but Hendery turns a blind eye and begins fiddling with the small trinkets in front of him.

“Jaemin you could've died had I not made it there in time. If I had connected you to the Repla even a moment later, you wouldn’t have been here to complain about it,” Hendery raises an eyebrow at Jaemin. He sort of reminds Jaemin of Xiaojun when he does that. 

Jaemin hasn’t seen Xiaojun since the day of the incident. He knows things are still rocky for them having come out of a serious, long-term relationship, but Xiaojun had saved his life. He should at least give Jaemin the right to repay him some or give him his thanks.

“You’re right. Sorry,” Jaemin thinks on it for a second but decides it’s best to let the conversation fade out then before it drags on too long and becomes suffocating. 

Hendery nods in silent understanding, waving goodbye at Jaemin as he walks out the door. He’d already instructed Jaemin of all the things he should watch out for and the system checks he needed to come in for once a week for the next couple months. There was nothing left to say.

“Hey Jen,” Jaemin greets Jeno once he’s made it through to the front of the auto shop. Jeno smiles big and blinding, he’s wearing the white version of his “NEOZONE” uniform and Jaemin is almost convinced he is an angel. 

Jaemin loves having Jeno around the shop. He vocalizes his thoughts with a smile of his own and tells Jeno he’s just got this thing to him, this charm that brings so much to the table. Considering the shop is old and greyed from time, and most young people stray from such things in this day and age, Jaemin would’ve thought Jeno would’ve walked out as soon as he walked in. But, Jeno stays and he brings the place to life with his little, yellow, reminder sticky-notes and his close-eyed smiles.

“How was the fitting? Hopefully everything went well?” Jeno’s eyebrows crease and Jaemin loses it a little at the worry that shines in Jeno’s eyes. He kind of likes being Jeno’s center of attention.

“It all went okay. I was under for most of it so there wasn’t much to feel but I think it looks pretty cool, No,” Jaemin grins and shows off the watch that sits tight on his wrist. His veins shine neon blue from the pure electricity that pulses out and into him from within the watch. The tech speak is a little too fancy for Jaemin to show off to Jeno but Jaemin supposes he’s already been informed of Jaemin’s procedure and is only asking out of the kindness of his big, beautiful heart.

“It really is cool, Jaem,” Jeno's eyes remain fixed on his wrist in awe. He steps out from behind the counter and stands in front of Jaemin. “Would you mind?” 

Jeno’s hands reach out to him and stops right before he touches skin, patiently waiting for his reply. Jaemin hesitates for a second, now very much aware of how close Jeno’s gotten in the span of their very short conversation. 

Jeno’s got this look of wonder in his eyes and it makes Jaemin think he’d be a horrible person to rob it from him, so he agrees and holds his breath when he holds Jaemin’s hand delicately in his own.

“It looks like he’s infused some sort of silicone into the epidermis of your skin. It should cover all the way into your dermis considering you’d lost function in your flexor tendon after the burn,” Jeno nods to himself, twisting Jaemin’s wrist and flexing Jaemin’s fingers. “I’m wondering if the electric impulses could cause harm to the silicone though? The heat could cause it to shrink or tear.”

“Actually, that’s one of the purposes of the watch,” Yangyang chimes from the back of the shop. “The silicone shouldn’t be affected by the heat but in the rare case the watch heats up to the point it could damage any skin or silicone, it will auto convert the heat flux into energy and power the watch on that before it switches back to solar power.”

Jaemin doesn’t know how to approach the situation. The two boys in front of him sound like they’re hosting a seminar on technological advances in the biotech industry and Jaemin doesn’t understand a word of it.

“Does it track his vitals? Pulse rate, respiration rate, blood pressure? How about sugar levels?” Jeno’s eyes twinkle the more curious he becomes. “What about the electrical impulses, do they auto adjust to the electric signals sent by the other axons still functioning in his nerve cells or do they function at deferring speeds? How do the signals differentiate between excitatory or inhibitory potentials?”

“Okay there buddy, maybe you should calm down just a tad? I think you’re scaring Jaemin.”

Jaemin feels like he can finally breathe again when Jeno lets go of Jaemin’s wrist, suddenly reminded of his presence once again.

“Right. Sorry, Jaem. I got a little excited," Jeno turns a pale shade of pink and takes a step back from Jaemin.

Jaemin thinks maybe he could get used to the big words and rambles if he could see Jeno's cheeks tint and eyes twinkle like that every once in a while.

"Don't worry about it," Jaemin waves him off and takes a few more steps until he’s reached the front door. “Well I should really get going. I’ll be back in a couple days for checkup.”

  
  


“Are you sure you don’t need someone to walk you home? You’re only just recovering from your surgery and I’m sure Jeno would love to accompany you,” Yangyang scares Jaemin sometimes, when his smiles seem to stretch up past his ears and his eyes gleam with mischief. 

Confusion flashes across Jeno’s face for a second before he’s nearing Jaemin again with worried determination. “Right! You’re still recovering. Oh my god Jaem, let me take you home.”

“See,” Yangyang giggles as he opens the door for them and ushers them out.

Jaemin can’t figure out whether he really loves Yangyang for this chance or if he should fear him. Jaemin supposes keeping people on the edge of their seats is part of Yangyang’s charm.

“Let’s go, Jen.”

Walking home with Jeno proves to Jaemin that Jeno has some sort of angelic ancestry. Jeno is completely unaware of his ability to make Jaemin smile even as the nerves wear off from his surgery. Even though it’d been hours since he’d woken up, and really he adores his new watch more than he fears it, it still makes him a little queasy to think of it as a part of him now in place of an accessory. Although, talking to Jeno helps immensely. 

Jeno talks about a lot of things Jaemin doesn’t understand. He says he’s working on something to help repair tissue and restore organ function through stem cells and how Kun has found a sponsor within a giant company who focuses on helping smaller organizations with funding for new research projects in stem cell therapy. Jaemin understands only that the word funding brings a huge smile to Jaemin’s face.

“That’s really cool Jen,” Jaemin grabs hold of Jeno’s hand and Jeno turns with wide eyes. “I’m really happy you found home within Neozone. Your eyes always light up when you mention the research you guys do there. It’s nice to see you grow to love something so much.”

“Oh,” Jeno is stuck in a trance, Jaemin’s words repeat over and over again in his head until he’s almost sure he could recite them if he tried. “Thanks Nana, that means a lot.”

“I’m always here for you Jen,” Jaemin looks up to meet Jeno’s gaze and his heart begins to race as he catches Jeno looking at his lips.

It comes as a shock, Jeno leaning in, his lips softly brushing against Jaemin’s and then the shots of electricity. 

The two boys jump away from each other immediately, both reeling from a bit more spark than they’d prepared for. Jaemin’s watch glows red and beeps in alarm. Malfunction.

“Jaemin did you just? Electrocute me?” Jeno stares at Jaemin’s watch with two parts wonder and one in fear.

Jeno is so focused on the watch, he completely misses the fact that the very tips of Jaemin’s fingers crackle with energy. 

“Jeno,” Jaemin whispers. “Jeno look.”

Jaemin waves his hands in front of Jeno until he realizes the tips have turned blue, surging with power.

“Something is wrong here. Something is definitely very wrong,” Jeno gives Jaemin one last worried look before he grabs Jaemin’s hand and breaks into a sprint back towards the lab, Jaemin struggling to keep up behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!! my twt is httpminhyung and my cc is fairyjae!! until next time <3


End file.
